United States of Sorenson
United States of Canadian is newest nation led by President Liam Johnson. They were founded on May 9th, 2019 (On orbis date: Dec. 8th, 2039). The small Nation of an population is high. The Nation is based off USA and Canada in real life. The nation's Captial is Barrhead. Congress and Cabinet and States are from USA/Canada. The Motto is Alberta Strong. The nation has 13 states for now, but will add more. The nation is member of LoDN. The Nation's anthem is Oh Canada. Presidental Cabinet/Line of Succession Liam's Cabinet and Line of Succession has 20 members in it. President: Liam Johnson ® Vice President: Jack Hopper ® Speaker of House: Ben Gunner (D-BC) Senate Majority Leader: Kelly Teller (R-ON) President pro tempore of Senate: William Turner (D-ON) Chief Justice of SCoUS: Jan Funner (I) Sec. of State: Chris Parks ® Sec. of Treasury: Zach Nightrider ® Sec. of Defense: General Hank Jumper (I) Attoney General: Henry Bailer ® Sec. of Interior: Ian Slow (D) Sec. of Agriculture: George Johnson (I) Sec. of Commerce: Ben Johnson ® Sec. of Labour: Jerry Johnson (D) Sec. of Human and Heatlh Service: Nate Keeper (D) Sec. of HUD: Tim Pepper ® Sec. of Transportion: Joe Faster ® Sec. of Energy: Victor Freeman (D) Sec. of Veterans Affiar: Manny Funny ® Sec. of Homeland Security: Tom Freedom (D) Here is a chart showing my Cabinet members: US Congress The parties are American Federal/State Parties. *House of Representives: 142 *Senate: 150 *Members: 292 1st Congress has the House as Republican majority, Senate as Democratic Majority. The US Congress will be adding more members soon. State Governors, Senators, Representives Each State will have 2 Senators and 30 Representives. The names of those will come at later date. *State of Alberta: Ben Slow *State of BC: John Andrews, Rep. Ben Gunner, *State of Sask: Greg Danielson *State of Man: Gary Jumper *State of ON: Vlad Yellower, Sen. Kelly Teller, Sen. William Turner, *State of QC: Will Happer *State of NFLD: Jon Victorson *State of PEI: Fred Happy *State of NS: Ben West *State of NB: Dan Burner *State of YK: Albert Greene *State of NWT: Jack Johnson *State of NU: Sam Keeper US Constution Premable: We are the People! Term (s) of Office - Governors are 4 yrs, Senators are 6 yrs, Representives are 4 yrs, POTUS are 4 yrs (renewal is only twice). Local offices are based on the local government. Election Colleage - The Majority to be the POTUS is 30 votes. the House and the Senate are differnet. Presidental Inauguration -Every newly or re-elected President will be inagurated on March 20th to start their first of three four year term. Office of President of US -35 yrs on election day. - Born in the Country - Have Military or Political Service - Live in the country for 14 yrs. Oath of Office Each President will say the Oath of Office on Inauguration Day to get swear-in. They have to repeat this oath to get the office: I, name do solemly swear (or affirm) that I will farithfully execute the Office of the President of the United States, and to the best of my Ability to protect, perseve and defend the Consution of the United States. So help me God! More will come to soon. US Constution is formed by Liam Johnson on March 10th, 2040. List of Cities The nation has 3 cities for now. Barrhead (National Captial): Over 100,000 Westlock (State Captial): Over 50,000 Jasper (City): Over 50,000 Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Canadian